Pretty Little Liars: Keep Your Secret, My Little Bitch
by Crommy
Summary: Todo terminó para la organización oscura. Ellas se fueron al saber de las mentiras creadas por sus mejores 'amigos', pero una científica, que había recuperado su cuerpo, les acompañó. Esta vez ellas vuelven con un baúl lleno de secretros en su espalda. 'I'm Still Here Bitches, and I Know Everything. -A 'Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead.' S/R; A/K; K/H; S/H etc...
1. 0- Introducción

**Nombre:** Pretty Little Liars {Keep Your Secret, my little bitch.}

**Autor:** Yo, Crommy.

**Adaptación:** No mucho, es decir, me inspire en la serie Little Pretty Liars, no sera igual, y en la frase de Vermouth.

**Género:** Drama, Romance, Misterio, Comedia…. Un poco de todo.

**Advertencias:** Abra muertes, es decir asesinatos, escenas Hot… ( Mi yo perver saldrá a la luz!C'': )

pero avisare por si no queréis verlo.

**Otras páginas:** Si, en .com

* * *

**Sinopsis:**

Todo termino para la organización oscura.

Uno oculto su identidad mientras se hacía pasar por un niño, el otro era un famoso ladrón que buscaba Pandora y el último pero no menos importante, mantenía y ayudaba a guardar aquellos secretos. Ellas se fueron al saber de las mentiras creadas por sus mejores ''amigos'', pero una científica, que había recuperado su cuerpo, les acompaño.

Todo lo que hicieron en esos cinco años es un secreto compartido entre cinco. Un ''grupito'' de chicas, el cual se desintegra a partir de la desaparición de su líder, Aome Sahoraen. Al volver aquellas cuatro a Tokio, comienzan a recibir mensajes de una misteriosa persona usando el nombre de "A", quien las amenaza con exponer sus secretos. Al principio, ellas creen que es la mismísima Aome, pero después de que ésta es encontrada muerta, las chicas se dan cuenta de que alguien más sabe sus secretos, incluyendo aquellos ocultos que desde hace mucho tiempo, creían que solo Aome y ellas sabían.

* * *

Pues…. ¡POR FIN SUBO MI PRIMERA NOVELA AQUÍ! *Pausa para bailar*

¡Hola me llamo Ana y soy de Barcelona, España! Espero que os guste mi nuevo fic, aceptare gustosa comentarios para mejorar y criticas pero por favor no sean muy duros, me hunden los comentarios negativos.

Siempre que subo una novela (estoy en otro foro donde subo novelas con otro Fandom) hay que poner una ficha, yo la colocare por que ayuda a la hora de describir. Bueno, espero sus comentarios y que disfrutéis leyéndola tanto como yo escribiéndola. {Dejo la ficha y el prólogo, más tarde subiré capítulo si veo comentarios}


	2. 1- ¡Return to Tokio!

_¡Hi everyone!_

_Aquí está el primer capítulo, lo he hecho con prisas porque tengo que irme a dormir ya que mañana tengo tres exámenes y estoy muy ajetreada estudiando._

_Espero os guste, tened en cuenta que lo he hecho rápido así que no será muy ''Woah''. Acepto críticas como dije pero no seáis muy duras que me deprimís y pues…. ¡Os dejo el primer capítulo!_

_¡Me las piro vampiro!XD_

_Espero Reviews y lectoras para esta nueva novela!3_

_No vemos!C:_

___Detective Conan y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de su autor, Aoyama Goushou, yo simplemente hago un fic sobre ellos._  


* * *

_''Maybe One Day We'll Meet Again - girl in love of her friend.''_

**Capítulo 1: ¡Return To Tokio!**

Se podía ver un avión despegando desde la entrada del aeropuerto de Tokio. En la entrada había un grupito de cuatro chicas junto con sus maletas, que llamaban mucho la atención, dos de ellas sentadas en un banquito esperando un taxi.

- Nos está mirando todo el mundo, si mis cálculos son correctos… es por culpa de esas dos porque tú y yo no hacemos nada… - suspiro la científica, llamada Shiho, mientras señalaba a dos chicas, una proveniente de Osaka y otra de Shibuya.

La chica llevaba puesto un vestido azul con un estampado de flores blancas, a juego con sus tacones blancos e su bolso del mismo color.

- Tus cálculos no fallan Shi, esas dos no pueden comportarse normal por un mísero momento… - dijo cruzándose de brazos la hija de una abogada, luego suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza. Estaban llamando demasiado la atención y eso no era bueno, o al menos eso creía ella.

Llevaba una camiseta blanca metida por dentro de una falda azul marino, tapaba el comienzo de la falda con un gran cinturón marron a juego con sus botas y su bolso.

- ¡Que pasa people, estamos aquí, las guapas hemos vuelto de Estados Unidos! – gritaba la de Osaka, la de Shibuya al escuchar eso comenzó a reírse.

- Como llamen a la policía por estar haciendo un escándalo en público os va a sacar de la cárcel vuestra madre, me escucháis? – dijo la morena de ojos azules, de nombre Ran, cabreada.

Al ver que aquellas dos pasaban de lo que decían, la científica habló.

– Déjalas Ran, ya pagaremos la fianza si eso… - dijo intentado no reírse al ver a la de Shibuya, que se llamaba Aoko, bailando como si estuviera en una discoteca mientras Kazuha le tocaba las palmas a lo Español.

Ran y Shiho las miraron para luego mirarse, soltaron unas risitas cómplices.

- ¿Soy yo o esto no ha cambiado? – le pregunto Ran a la científica mientras miraba un parque que había al lado suyo.

La científica sonrió al recordarlo, cuando en el pasado ella fue Ai Haibara un día Ayumi les invito a merendar, a ella y a la liga de Detectives, en ese parque.

- Parece ser que no. Creo que las que han cambiado somos nosotras, o me equivoco? – pregunto ella sonriente mientras se tocaba el cabello. Sin duda esa chica había cambiado, no solo de carácter sino que también de aspecto. Su cabello había crecido hasta tal punto que le llegaba a la cintura, tenía un cuerpo con curvas que hace cinco años no tenía y ahora era sin duda más alegre gracias a esas tres chicas.

- Parece ser que si, Shi… - dijo con una sonrisa la chica que formulo la pregunta. Ella también había cambiado, no solo tenía curvas que antes sin duda alguna no tenia, su cabello se lo había cortado hasta los hombros dándole un aspecto joven y moderno.

Aquellas dos comenzaron a hablar sobre ropa mientras pasaban de las otras dos hasta que vieron un taxi estacionarse delante de ellas.

Las dos se levantaron mientras que las otras dos paraban de hacer tonterías, el taxista bajo del coche y metió una por una las maletas en el maletero mientras ellas se metían en el coche, la científica delante y las demás detrás.

Iban a mitad de camino hacia su nueva casa, un apartamento de doce pisos, vivirían juntas en un gran apartamento en el ultimo piso.

- Señor, estoy buena verdad? – pregunto riendo la de Osaka. Su pelo liso le llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura, hoy lo llevaba peinado en una trenza que caía por su hombro derecho, mientras que su cuerpo podría hacer babear a más de un hombre.

Llevaba una camiseta blanca con rayas azules y unos tejanos cortos grises, sus sandalias blancas estilo romano iban a juego con su bolso blanco y su lazo blanco que sujetaba el final de la trenza.

- ¡Kazuha por dios! – le regaño Ran a la de la trenza.

Todas incluida el conductor comenzaron a reírse.

- Si señorita, es usted preciosa pero espero que esto no salga de aquí…tengo mujer e hijos. – dijo riendo el hombre. Aproximadamente tendría sesenta años, se podía notar por su cabello negro con canas.

- No estás tan buena Kazu, yo lo estoy más, verdad señor? – le pregunto todavía riendo la de Shibuya.

Su cabello rizado a lo cable de teléfono le llegaba por debajo de las axilas, su cuerpo había sido el que más había cambiado ya que ahora no aparentaba ser una niña sino que una mujer sexy.

Iba vestida con una camiseta de Ramones blanca, unos tejanos cortos verdes a conjunto con un pañuelo del mismo color que llevaba a modo de diadema. De zapatos llevaba unas sandalias iguales que las de Kazuha.

- ¡Aoko por dios! – grito Ran pero esta vez a la de Shibuya.

- Señorita, es usted bellísima y sus ojos son hermosos. – respondió el taxista elogiando los ojos azules de Aoko. La aludida se sonrojo.

- Claro, se refiere a tu delantera con lo de los ojos… - dijo Toyama Kazuha mientras comenzaba a reírse como una loca internada en un manicomio.

- Desde luego… - dijo suspirando la científica.

Al llegar al lugar el conductor estaciono el coche delante de la entrada del edificio para luego parar el contador, en el cual ponía cuanto tenían que pagar, y bajar para quitar las maletas del maletero e dejarlas en la entrada. Las chicas pagaron y se despidieron del simpático taxista que se fue después de eso.

- ¡Bienvenidas a nuestra nueva casa! – canturreo Kazuha ya dentro de su apartamento, era grande, espacioso, moderno y lleno de cajas de mudanza… ¡Perfecto para unas chicas de 22 y 23 años como ellas!

Después de ordenar un poco todo, llamaron a una tienda de comida rápida, que salía en las páginas amarillas, para ordenar una pizza e bebidas.

Cuando la cena estuvo por fin en casa comenzaron a devorar la pizza mientras estaban sentadas en el sofá que compraron por internet unos meses atrás.

- ¿Qué cojones le pasa al vecino? – pregunto Shiho molesta por los ruidos providentes del apartamento de al lado.

- Yo que se… Estarán echando un polvo salvaje, seguro! – dijo riendo Aoko. Todas comenzaron a reírse.

Al acabar de cenar comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que harían al día siguiente.

- Entonces haremos esto, iremos a ver a mis padres, a comprar y a ver a Sonoko. Otro día iremos a Shibuya a ver al padre de Aoko y otro a Osaka a ver a los de Kazuha, verdad? – pregunto Ran contando con los dedos las cosas que harían.

- Si pero también quiero… - comenzó a hablar Shiho pero fue interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta. Todas se miraron extrañadas.

- ¿Quién cojones es? ¿Esperamos a alguien? – pregunto Kazuha, todas negaron. El timbre seguía sonando, al parecer la persona insistía. - ¡Ya voy joder, como me fundas el timbre me lo pagas imbécil de mierda! – grito Kazuha cabreada mientras se levantaba del sofá.

Las chicas rieron.

Al llegar a la puerta la abrió de mala manera para encontrarse cara a cara con ni más ni menos que cinco agentes de la policía.

- Buenas noches y sentimos las molestias pero…. – comenzó a decir uno de ellos.

- Discúlpenme a mí pero son conscientes de que un poco más y me funden el timbre? – dijo ella cabreada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Lo sentimos pero… - el otro agente no pudo acabar ya que otro le interrumpió.

- ¿¡Kazuha!? – grito el único agente que poseía una piel morena.

~ **CONTINUARÁ~**


	3. 2- Reencuentros Rápidos

¡Hola holaaa! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Ahora mismo subiré otro, ya que creo que es muy corto. Espero este bien, creo que no me quedo muy…bien… no se! Lo dejo a vuestro criterio. En el próximo capítulo, que subo ahora mismo, respondo los comentarios.

**__****Disclaimer: **_Detective Conan y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de su autor, Aoyama Goushou, yo simplemente hago un fic sobre ellos por gusto y para compartirlo con vosotros._

**_Inspiración:_**Avril Lavigne - Smile (no tiene nada que ver con el capítulo! XD)

* * *

**_Pretty Little Liars: Keep Your Secret, My Little Bitch!_**

**_by Crommy_**

_''Solamente pasaba diez minutos con el amor de su vida, _

_y miles de horas pensando en él. - Paulo Coelho.''_

**_Capítulo 2: Reencuentros Rápidos._**

La morena de Osaka abrió la boca sorprendida.

- ¿Sr. Hattori Heizo? – pregunto, más bien afirmo, Kazuha.

- Cuanto tiempo, Toyama… - dijo el hombre ya mayor.

- No lo entiendo… ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Usted no es de la jefatura de Osaka? – le pregunto sin entender la joven, todavía estaba parada en la puerta.

- A si es, pero últimamente Tokio necesita un poco de ayuda, han habido muchos crímenes provocados por un asesino en serie. Una persona cercana a mí, se puede decir, que necesita ayuda y aquí estoy… - explico el hombre tocando su moreno y espeso bigote.

- Aja… ¿Y qué les trae por aquí? – pregunto ahora Ran, situándose junto a su amiga.

- Ha habido un asesinato en el departamento que hay justo abajo vuestro. – informo uno de los cinco agentes.

- ¡Dios mío! – gimieron ellas dos.

- Ahora vendrán unos agentes a revisar vuestro departamento, todavía no han llegado pero queríamos avisar de que no salgáis de aquí, por favor. – les pidió el señor Hattori.

- Por supuesto, gracias por la información. – le agradeció la de Osaka.

- En ese caso, buenas… - comenzó a decir un policía de cabellera rubia. Fue interrumpido por Ran.

- ¡Una pregunta! ¿Puede bajar alguna de nosotras a tirar la basura? Los basureros están atrás del edificio – pregunto la chica.

- Claro, pero nosotros la acompañamos hasta la entrada. – dijo serio el inspector de la jefatura de Osaka.

Ran volvió al salón y le pidió a la de Shibuya que metiera todas las sobras de la cena en una bolsa de la basura, y luego que fuera a bajarla.

Ya en la puerta, Ran y Kazuha se despedían de los oficiales y su ceñuda amiga, portante de una bolsa de basura.

* * *

Las tres chicas restantes estaban en el sofá charlando, su amiga estaba tardando demasiado y eso comenzaba a preocuparlas.

- ¿No tenían que venir unos peritos o policías? – pregunto la científica.

- Así es… ¡Estarán en algún otro departamento o yo que sé! – resopló la de Tokio. Kazuha suspiro mientras se cubría la cara con sus manos.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – le pregunto Ran. Antes de que siquiera la mirara, el timbre volvió a sonar.

- Ya voy yo esta vez, quedaros aquí. – dijo tranquilamente Shiho.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la apodada Shi junto con tres policías e un ''ayudante'', por así decirlo, entraron.

- La madre que me trajo al mundo… - susurró abriendo los ojos la de Osaka. Su ex mejor amigo estaba parado delante de ella.

- Kazuha… - susurró el moreno de Osaka. Sin duda alguna había madurado, su cabello seguía como antes, era más alto y más musculado, o eso aparentaba en ese traje, se podía notar que no se había afeitado, por lo tanto tenía un poco de barba.

- ¿¡Shinichi!? – pregunto Ran levantándose del sofá, el nombrado la miro impresionado.

- Ran… - soltó el detective de Tokio. También había madurado, alto y también musculado, o al menos aparentaba eso por su traje. Su cabello está más largo pero seguía igual y se podía apreciar un poco de barba haciéndole ver condenadamente sexy.

- ¿¡Que haces tú aquí, idiota!? – pregunto, o más bien grito, la amiga de la infancia del detective de Osaka.

- Comenzamos bien… - dijo riendo el ''ayudante''.

- Os podéis sentar, tenemos que haceros las preguntas rutinarias, por favor. – explico un policía ya entrando a los cuarenta.

Las tres se sentaron en el sofá mientras los policías estaban de pie, donde tendría que estar colocada la televisión, observandolas.

- Soy el detective Kudo Shinichi, él es Hattori Heiji… - comenzó el de Tokio presentando formalmente a los miembros. – Él es el inspector Usaku Yoshiro y él es una especie de ayuda, es el famoso mago Kuroba Kaito.

- ¿Qué pinta aquí un mago, detective? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos Miyano. Levanto una ceja mientras analizaba de arriba abajo al mago.

- Madame, permítame decirle que nos enfrentamos a un asesino en serie que utiliza la magia, con la cual trabajo honradamente, para matar a personas inocentes. ¿Quién mejor que yo para ayudar en este caso? – explico el mago con sorna.

Ellas asintieron.

- Tengo entendido que habéis llegado hoy pero me dijeron que eran cuatro mujeres, donde está la Nº4? – pregunto el inspector Usaku.

- Vera inspector Usaku, nuestra compañera ha ido a bajar la basura. Acabamos de llegar y como comprenderá… no queremos que el apartamento huela mal. Hemos pedido permiso al inspector Hattori Heizo. – explico brevemente la de Tokio.

Su amigo de la infancia la miraba de arriba abajo.

- Has cambiado tanto… - pensó el detective de Tokio.

- Esperaremos a que vuelva entonces. – dijo el detective con acento de Osaka. Las chicas ''amablemente'' les pidieron que se pusieran cómodos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, donde en la sala se hallaba un silencio incomodo, decidieron comenzar sin ella. Las autoridades les pidieron que hablaran sobre ellas mismas, para tener un perfil de cada una.

- Me llamo Mouri Ran, tengo 22 años. Acabo de llegar de Dallas, a mi país natal. Tengo trabajo como profesora en un parvulario por las mañanas y por la tarde estoy estudiando en la universidad. ¿Tengo que decir también de que estudio, mi talla de zapatos o algo? – pregunto intentando no reír, el ambiente estaba muy tenso por culpa de la pareja de Osaka.

- No, de momento. – le respondió el mago con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, me toca a mí… Me llamo Toyama Kazuha, tengo 22 años. Acabo de llegar junto con ellas de . Trabajo como abogada a tiempo parcial y estudio en la universidad también por las tardes. ¿Algo más quieren saber? – preguntó borde.

- ¿Tiene pareja, actualmente digo? – pregunto el moreno, Heiji, seriamente. Todos le miraron con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Primero que todo, eso no le incumbe. Segundo, actualmente estoy soltera. – dijo seriamente cruzándose de brazos.

- Me llamo Miyano Shiho. Tengo 23 años. Acabo de llegar de junto con mis compañeras a Japón. Trabajo por las mañanas en un laboratorio de criminalística y por las tardes estudio biología en la universidad. – explico seria Shiho.

- Muchas gracias, no necesitaremos nada más. Cualquier cosa, volverán a saber sobre nosotros. Buenas noches. – se despidió el inspector levantándose de una silla.

* * *

Ya habían pasado más o menos diez minutos, de la marcha de las autoridades,cuando la puerta del apartamento se abre. En un momento aparece la desaparecida hablando por teléfono.

- Oh thank you! Morning without fail I step by the gallery, it's a pleasure for me to work for you! ...Okey, Bye Mr. Robinson! (¡Oh, gracias! Mañana sin falta me paso por la galería, es un placer para mí trabajar para usted! …. Okey, adiós Sr. Robinson!) – hablaba la del pelo rizado. Cuando colgó se quedó mirando a sus amigas. - ¿Qué?

- ¿¡Dónde estabas!? – gritaron las tres a la vez mientras le tiraban los cojines del sofá.

~ **CONTINUARÁ~**


	4. 3- Neighbors

¡Hola holaaa! Aquí les traigo un el otro capítulo prometido. Este creo que no es muy corto, supongo... ¡Espero este bien, creo que no me quedo muy…bien… no se! Lo dejo a vuestro criterio, otra vez!xD. Al final del capítulo, respondo comentarios.

**_Disclaimer: _**_Detective Conan y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de su autor, Aoyama Goushou, yo simplemente hago un fic sobre ellos por gusto y para compartirlo con vosotros._

_**Inspiración:**__Intro de la serie española, Aquí No Hay Quien Viva y el capítulo dado a la hora que estaba escribiendo._

* * *

**_Pretty Little Liars: Keep Your Secret, My Little Bitch!_**

**_by Crommy_**

_''El amor es ciego, pero los vecinos no. - Noel Clarasó''_

_****__Capítulo 3: Neighbors (vecinos)_

En el departamento D2 se escuchaban risas jóvenes. Cuando aquellas tres le contaron la visita de aquellos hombres, no nombraron al joven mago, Nakamori no pudo parar de reír.

- ¡Me arrepiento de que me interrogara el Inspector Hattori, tendría que haber estado aquí para ver la cara de estreñida que abra puesto Kazu! – dijo riendo la de Shibuya.

- ¡Que te follen! Me largo a dormir, mañana todas bien temprano para decorar todo! – grito la nombrada tapándose con unas mantas en el sofá.

Solo podían dormir en el sofá, las camas estaban llenas de cajas, por lo tanto todas tenían que dormir en el comedor.

- Venga, ya vale! A dormir to… - no pudo acabar de apaciguar, la científica de Tokio, cuando se escuchó cosas romperse en el departamento del lado.

- ¿Qué cojones pasa allí? – pregunto Ran señalando con la cabeza la pared, refiriéndose al departamento del lado, mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

- No sé… ¡A dormir! – grito la del pelo rizado, es decir la de shibuya, en ropa interior. Todas se habían quitado la ropa, no querían dormir incómodamente. Se arroparon todas juntas en el sofá, tapadas con grandes mantas que habían sacado de las cajas. – Chicas una cosa… - susurró.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron las otras tres pesadamente.

- Soñad con vuestros sexis detectives, no os hagáis dedos por favor. – dijo riendo Aoko. Se pudo escuchar la suave risa de Shi, que había vuelto de cerrar la puerta con llave y pestillo, y se acostaba junto a ellas.

- ¡Que te follen Aoko! – gritaron las dos aludidas.

- Oyasuminasai… (Buenas noches…) - se despidió la científica.

* * *

La de Shibuya abrió los ojos al escuchar un ruido, venia del departamento vecino al suyo, era como si arrastraran algo pesado. Se escuchó como un click y la calma volvió a aparecer, solo se podían escuchar el ruido cotidiano en una ciudad, de noche.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, pensando que no ocurría nada.

- Son imaginaciones mías, es solo eso, imaginaciones. – pensó a la vez que volvía a cerrar sus ojos. Cayó de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

La abogada y la pintora, Aoko, abrieron los ojos al escuchar ruidos de sartenes y platos. Olía realmente bien.

- Buenos días, Kazu! – dijo la de Shibuya, restregándose los ojos para poder despertarse del todo. No había dormido muy bien que digamos, tenía un mal presentimiento, y tampoco ayudaba que fueran las siete de la mañana.

- Buenos días, cari! – le contesto la nombrada mientras bostezaba.

Se fijaron en que eran las únicas en el sofá. Las dos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la cocina donde encontraron a las otras dos preparando el desayuno.

- ¡Ohayou gozaimasu! (¡Buenos días!) – saludaron las que acababan de entrar a la cocina.

- ¡Good morning, my darlings! – dijeron las otras dos.

Después de desayunar, lo típico americano, vestirse y ordenar la cocina, comenzaron a ordenar la casa.

Estuvieron toda la mañana hasta casi las dos que fue cuando comenzaron a comer unos bocadillos.

- Hasta los bocadillos os salen ricos, desde luego… - soltó la científica y futura bióloga.

Todas comenzaron a reírse cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar.

- ¡Yo es que me cago en la puta, como sea la policía les mando a la mierda, así de claro! – grito cabreada Kazuha, lo suficientemente alto como para que se escuchara fuera del departamento, provocando la risa de la persona que llamaba.

- Ya voy yo… ¡tú come y calla! – dijo la de Shibuya pegándole una colleja a la que anteriormente había gritado.

- Ya voy yo, tú siéntate… - se ofreció Mouri. La primera que se ofreció negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta.

Al abrir la chica se encontró con un apuesto hombre, que aparentaba ser americano, con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

- ¿Si? – preguntó ella.

- Tu eres una de las nuevas, si no me equivoco, verdad? – pregunto el sonriente.

- Si, Aoko Nakamori pero… llámame como… quieras… - le dijo sonrojada mientras se perdía en sus ojos azules.

- Sam, Sam Bolton. Vivo al lado vuestro y pensaba en pasarme para conoceros! – dijo el hombre con un acento americano que no podía con él. Se revolvió su cabello rubio nervioso.

- ¿Vives en el departamento de al lado? ¿El D3? – pregunto ella interesada. En ese apartamento no paraban de escucharse ruidos raros.

- Ah no, yo vivo en el D1. Me preguntaba si te gustaria… - iba a preguntarle el a ella cuando fueron interrumpidos.

- ¡¿Quién es, Angelito!? – pregunto gritando, como siempre, Kazuha.

- Espera un momento, Sam… - le pidió dulcemente la chica, el asintió. Se giró sobre sus talones, quedando con la vista hacia el interior de la casa.

- ¡Es para mí, calla cojones! – le grito lo más fuerte posible. Luego se giró con una sonrisa dulce. – Ya está, Sam… - dijo arrastrando el nombre al decirlo, aleteo sus pestañas coquetamente.

- Vale, entonces… - le dijo el acercando su cara a centímetros del de la chica. – Me acompañaría a dar un paseo, angelito… - soltó el con una sonrisa tierna.

La chica se sonrojo.

- Tengo que ir a revisar… unas cosas…en mi futuro trabajo… ¡Soy artista, es decir, hago esculturas y pinto! – susurró atropelladamente.

- ¿Tienes que ir a un museo? – le preguntó el mirándola a los ojos.

- No… - susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior. – Tengo que ir a la famosa… galería… ''WorldAmerican Art''… - le contesto en un susurró.

- Pues…te acompaño, si no te importa vamos! – dijo el ahora separándose precipitadamente. La chica suspiro y asintió.

- Déjame que me vista apropiadamente y vamos. Adelante y ponte cómodo… - le dijo ella, invitándole a entrar.

Se escuchó pasos de gente corriendo, enseguida supo que sus amigas habían cumplido su rol como ''Marujas de barrio'' espiándoles.

- ¡Hola, soy Ran Mouri! – saludo sonriente la de Tokio, estaba sentada, ''disimulando'', en el sofá. El rubio le sonrió y murmuró su nombre, como presentando.

- ¡Hola, macho man! ¡Soy Kazuha Toyama, estoy soltera y entera para quien me quiera! – soltó presentándose mientras guiñaba un ojo coquetamente. Estaba sentada al lado de Ran.

Sam rió y se presentó educadamente.

- Shiho Miyano, un gusto. – dijo sonriéndole. Él se presentó por cuarta vez consecutiva. – Siéntate, tranquilo, no mordemos.

- Yo sí, sobre todo a ese… - susurró lo bastante audible la de Osaka. La de Tokio le pego un codazo, se acercó a su oído y susurró:

- Este es para Aoko, tu y yo ya nos encontraremos a otro mejor… - le dijo, al separarse le guiño un ojo cómplice, la otra asintió.

Hubo un silenció y de golpe las tres le comenzaron a hacer preguntas de todo tipo. Desde si tiene novia hasta que tan bueno es en la cama, última pregunta dicha por Kazuha…obviamente.

- ¿Nos vamos? – dijo apareciendo la de Shibuya. Las chicas silbaron al verla mientras el rubio sonreía.

Iba con un vestido blanco, hasta un poco más por encima de las rodillas, unos tacones rojos a juego con un sobrero, tipo Charlie Chaplin pero no tan grande, y su bolso. Su pelo estaba igual de rizado que siempre, y llevaba un carmín rojo. Se resguardaba del frio gracias a una chaqueta de cuero negra.

- Woah… - dijo Sam levantándose del sillón. Ella le sonrió mientras sus mejillas se ponían del color de sus tacones.

- Aoko, recuerda volver antes de las cinco. Hoy vamos a ver a mis padres, de compras junto con Sonoko y luego a su casa a cenar. – le recordó Miyano. Ella asintió y se despidió.

* * *

Al escucharse la puerta cerrar, señal de que aquellos dos se habían ido, la de Osaka miro a sus amigos.

- Me apuesto el planchar durante dos meses, que nuestra amiga se acuesta con ese tío, antes de que acabe esta semana! – dijo riendo.

Las otras dos rieron.

~ **CONTINUARÁ~**

* * *

**Respondiendo comentarios:**

**Hermy Evans Black:** _¡Hola!:3 Gracias cielo, por leer y comentar. Pues aquí tienes dos capítulos, espero te gusten y dejes otro reveiw. Así es, las parejas son Ran y Shinichi; kaito y Aoko; Kazuha y Heiji; Shisho y Saguru. Besos y nos leemos!_

**Detectiveconanvsmagickaitoki d:** _¡Holaa! C: JAJAJA no sé, me gusta dejar la duda en las personas, me encanta la sensación. Creo que te equivocaste con ''¿Quién era el de piel morena?'' Pues gracias, espero no tener faltas y este todo bien. Sin duda me va a encantar escribirla, Ran&Shinichi van a dar mucho juego a la historia. Besos y espero leerte pronto!:3_

** :** _¡NATALIAA!3 Gracias, ya sabes que me encanta escribir y leer…:$ Pues gracias, supe que era una idea… con mucho juego para estos personajes. Nos vemos en el insti, yo también te quiero cari!3 Espero me comentes prontooo!:$_

**Mystery-thief:** _OOOMMMMMGGG! Tenía muchísimas ganas de que tu leieras el fic y comentaras. Escribes increíble, estoy súper enganchada a ''Sueño de una noche de verano'', pronto dejare mi review por allí, y has comentado. Creo que se notara un poco que me encanta Aoko y Kaito…:'') A mí también me encanta Pretty Little Liars, por eso creí que podía crear un fic parecido (no mucho!) Va a tener algunas partes perver, avisare..:'') Espero que te gusten los capítulos, besos y espero nos leamos pronto!:3 _

Espero subir pronto capítulo, ya que ahora es el último trimestre y seguro me atabillarán a deberes, exámenes, proyectos etc... Ojala os guste, espero tener reviews, follows y favs.

¡Nos vemos con dos capítulos más...Soon!

_¡Cambio y corto!_


End file.
